Sanguine Fear
by DivineSpearWotan48
Summary: The setting of this story is in a war torn medieval world, it is a tale of Tragedy, Fear, Determination, Pain, Death and Unyielding Resolve, Please Review i am open to any feedback  .


Sanguine Fear  By S. A. Cook

Character Cast

Lucius Black: Main Character BlackGaurd

Ryoken Asakura: Main Character

Shana Black: Lucius' Mother

Dean Black: Lucius' Father& Grandmaster

Daiathese: Main Villain

Remiel Lucid: Hero of light

Halena Lucid: Wife of the Hero

Death: The grim reaper

Cerberus: The hound of hell (Death's Pet)

Lillith: Goddess of Chaos

Lithrin: Son of Chaos

Hidan Asakura: Ryoken's Son

Halien Black: Lucius' Brother

Book one: Sanguine Fear

Chapter one: So it begins.

Imagine a vast plane stretching as far as the eye can see. Behind you a forest so dense that you cannot see through it. And it seems to get darker and darker the further you go. This is Exhul the most beautiful planet in the galaxy and too the setting of our hero's journey. The trees swayed in a passing breeze as a shadowy figure approached the forest. The forest itself almost appeared to whisper in and of it self to other trees, almost as if the trees were people muttering to one another. The man stepped further still into the forest to its darkest part. He seemed to be looking for something but was unsuccessful. He muttered to himself and cursed himself for letting his prey escape. After all it was only a woman, and a baby how could they possibly have gotten ahead of him without him knowing was beyond him.

He growled and cursed turning and exiting the forest

He sensed a feeling of unease and dread about the woods themselves. Almost as though they had decided to protect those he sought from him. He could do nothing about it so he left. As he departed the mother looked out over the tree she was hiding behind. A small child she held in her arms. Who promptly started to cry after being awoken by the shifting Trees, She shushed him and got him to calm down "There, there Lucius my dear, your mother has you safe and sound." and she kissed him on the forehead to calm him. He still cried but was muffled into a whine. For his mother had placed a pacifier into his mouth. After she was sure that the evil man was gone she hurried carrying Lucius toward the local capital city Entral. As she arrived she was greeted by a man in a black cloak a golden dragon was engraved on his clothes. "Where you followed Shana?" He asked "No sire I managed to escape his grasp." "Excellent Litara's group should be back soon with Young Ryoken." "The chosen two will be retrieved and legend shall be fulfilled." "Indeed milord." Shana said with a smile.

Soon another woman came running to the castle with a young boy behind her. "Milord I have returned and I bring young prince Ryoken with me." The boy bowed out of respect. "It is an honor to meet you Grandmaster sire I have heard much of your triumphs and am honored to be even in your presence." He sunk to his knee in a salute. "Now is hardly the time for formalities Ryoken." The grandmaster said. "You see the young boy next to you?" Ryoken looked at the boy in Shana's arms. "Aye sire what of him?" he questioned. "That my boy is Lucius, the last of the Bloody eye clan, sole survivor and heir to the clan's leadership." Ryoken gasped in surprise. This boy?? Surely not sire, I expected our chosen one to be more... I don't know great." he said with expression of disbelief. "Like it or not he is the last of the Bloody eye and he will one day lead this clan so you must teach him all you know." Ryoken nodded and smiled. "He may not look great now but I will make him great milord just you wait and see." "Excellent Ryoken I will leave you to it, he is to begin training at age 8." Ryoken nodded and departed. All went well for a time; the days seemed to pass quickly for Ryoken as he looked more and more forward to the training of Lucius. At last the day came and Lucius among a timid amount of fresh blood children ushered into the blood-works.

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS LISTEN UP THIS IS NOT YOUR MOMMY AND DADDY'S HOUSE ANYMORE AROUND HERE WE DO THINGS MY WAY!!" "FOLLOW MY INSTRUCTIONS CAREFULLY AND BY THE END OF YOUR TIME HERE ILL HAVE YOU EATING DANGER AND CRAPPING VICTORY!!" Ryoken yelled. "NOT ALL OF YOU WILL MAKE IT, BUT THOSE THAT DO WILL KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO TASTE THE SWEET HONOR OF BEING A BLOODY EYE!!" "THOSE WHO FALL BEHIND ARE LEFT BEHIND, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR??" A few students muttered amongst themselves. "I CANT HEAR YOU I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR IS THERE ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY CAME HERE BY MISTAKE??" "IF SO STEP FORWARD NOW THERE IS NO HONOR IN COWARDICE ON THE BATTLEFIELD." a few students timidly stepped forward. "THIS WILL BE AN EXAMPLE TO ALL AS TO HOW SERIOUS THIS IS." Ryoken said and he pulled his sword walking up to the students. The students shook in fear eyeing the sword warily. And here was the first blood Lucius had ever seen, and it certainly would not be the last. The students one by one were executed and the news of their deaths were sent to their families. Ryoken looked around at the stunned students.

"ANYMORE COWARDS STEP UP DEATH IS ALL TO HAPPY TO TAKE YOU BACK HOME TO YOUR MOMMIES AND DADDIES IN A BODY BAG!!" when none came forth he grinned. "GOOD NO MORE COWARDS, BECAUSE IM TRAINING SOLDIERS HERE NOT BED WETTING BABIES." and so the training commenced and it was some of the most hellish days of Lucius' life. Constant waking up at 3 in the morning to 6 Am just to run a five mile course and come back to bed only to be woken up at 8 Am with a mock sneak attack by Ryoken. Lucius eventually got the hang of it and was a quick learner, he soon surpassed all in his class. Which weren't many, most of them fell fate to Ryoken's blade but those who did survive were among the graduating class as was Lucius, the whole training took a total of 8 years, him becoming the best in his class. Ryoken said to him as he approached the podium to get his Bloody Eye uniform. That he had never seen such grace in all of his days as a trainer and even awarded Lucius the rank of leader over his graduating class. Lucius was overjoyed as he should have been. He'd earned it.

At the tender age of 14 now he had finally graduated training and would begin his life anew in his clan. As soon as he was allowed he journeyed home to his house in Entral his Father was pleased and embraced Lucius with a grin. "well done my son I am well pleased with your progress and I yet still have faith that you will come through in your adventures. now much is to be done, as your grandmaster I have many important tasks to accomplish and naught time to waste." Shana greeted him with a hug. "Lucius my son you have come a long way from the timid young boy I once knew, I am overjoyed at your progress and hope you will continue to amaze me as time passes by.

"You've no need to worry mother I will honor the bloody eye HAIL THE GRANDMASTER FOR HIM I DEVOTE MY BLADE!!" Lucius drew his sword thrusting it into the air. Dean smiled and chuckled to himself in the next room over. "Hail Lucius hero of the bloody eye." he said to himself "May you be always a step ahead of shadow and corruption." he continued to smile as he prepared some tea to devise the clans next move. "Hail the bloody eye indeed" he muttered as he sipped his tea.

Chapter Two: Don't Fear the Reaper

Then there came a time where the revived unit of the bloody eye was to move out to face their rivals in the usual tournaments. It was a bloody sport and there were many deaths associated with it. Not many people lived to tell the tale except the few champions that had survived the years of brutal fighting. The Bloody Eye as of yet had none their last champion Remiel had perished long ago fighting Diathese, and with none to replace him the clan nearly fell into chaos, fighting broke out among the clans to seize the Bloody eye's land. But Dean would have none of it. With a brutal fury and steadfast determination he cut through the enemy like lightning through the darkened skies. Ryoken was there to see this and he had told the trainees to not fail Dean, he did not want to risk the Grandmaster yet again to all fates mortal.

Dean though constantly brushing Ryoken off saying he'd be fine was ageing and growing weak with each passing year, as was the custom of all who lived in Exhul, he would soon give the title over to an outstanding warrior, and he had picked the champion of the Bloody eye, as the new leader. Of course all who heard of such an offer were literally throwing themselves into the battlefield in order to accomplish such a thing, even known cowards and farmers turned up to try their hands at it. Lucius of course entered having been 21 at this time. Ryoken too entered being the General of the Bloody eye. Many nobles entered the tournament as well. Including but not limited to Reins Duke of Entral, Talos Emperor of the far off eastern lands, Griffen the battle scarred barbarian of the frozen north and Sasajimel of the barren Southern Wasteland. The stakes were high and the tension mounted as all gathered around to see who would emerge victorious. The first round consisted of a free for all debut of all the would be challengers. The various flags and signs of the clans were displayed as the tension and excitement mounted. Lucius and a group of warriors from various clans were ushered into the arena. He looked around, there were quite a few clans there and each was color coded in that of its units. Lucius' clan was obviously black and crimson.

He raised his sword in salute as did the rest of the competitors. "Hail all mighty warriors from far and near!!" Dean shouted "for those about to die we salute you!!" "HAIL!!!" Lucius and all the others yelled back. then they turned back to ready themselves. Lucius' servants began armoring him up tying up his armor supports and attaching his Sword to his belt. The rest of the fighters in turn got armored in their respective clans colors. "I SHALL HENCEFORTH ANNOUNCE THE MATCHES PICKED!!" Dean roared. "The first matchup will be... Ryoken Asakura V.S Areis of The Frozen North!!" Ryoken raised his lance and smirked as the bloody eye cheered its approval. the pale skinned knight that was his opponent too raised his weapon, which appeared to be a large battle axe. and there was thunderous applause and slapping of shields from his clan.

Ryoken smirked and pointed his lance out, the barbarian crossed his lance with his axe. The two appeared to have a moment of words then they both sprang backward into their stances Ryoken holding his lance up slightly. Areis holding his axe like you would a baseball bat. Ryoken suddenly lunged and there was a flash of steel and sparks. The two clashed as the clans grew silent to watch the fight. There was suddenly another flash and Areis was pushed backward by whatever it was. He stumbled but as Ryoken charged forward brought up his elbow and dealt him a shattering blow to the back of the head with it. Ryoken fell to the ground but rolled as the axe came down where he was a second before. Then there was a sudden flash and an "oooooh" and an cheer came from the Bloody Eye. Ryoken had suddenly gotten to his feet and as Areis swung his axe he grabbed his arm flipping him over his shoulder. Ryoken then brought his foot down and slammed it hard into Areis chest knocking the wind out of him. The barbarian dispite being as tough as he was could not take the blow and was . "WE HAVE A WINNER RYOKEN ASAKURA OF THE BLOODY EYE!!" Dean yelled. "Onto the next match!!"


End file.
